gman_revenge_on_the_serversfandomcom-20200215-history
-Alter R.O.T.S- Davide Scarlet
"I will never forget that memory. When I and Surime were laying under the Cherry Blossoms at a Sakura viewing festival in Gensokyo. Fairies singing songs and playing around with Lancelot. Our happiest moment in our life together."'' - Davide''' Davide is one of the main Protagonists in G-man R.O.T.S Davide is one of the survivors of the experiment that destroyed Earth and broke the 4th wall. He used to be a servant of Remilia Scarlet but after The Scarlet Empire fell he was ordered to stop and refused. He made The Scarlet Dominion, a Free Fairy Rabbit Faction, but it isn't like any ordinary faction. This faction is one big family. He's also known as Father of The Fairies and Father Nature. In The Scarlet Dominion, the title "Father" and "Mother" is one of the highest ranks you can get. He's known for having an unusual list of followers and his love towards Surime, his daughter(s), Elizabeth and most of his followers. His Species is unknown, it is true that he's born Human but after changing his DNA too much he's classified as Unknown. Davide is very protective about things he cares about and doesn't like change that much, as an example: Enigma accepts more and more strangers into their lands, Davide remembers the good times of Enigma when it was just him, Surime, Lancelot and the usual Enigma people. He will then force them to change it back to how it was or he will do it himself through war. Facts * Davide only starts wars due to others being a threat and to protect his family. * Davide has a pet Chumtoad. * Davide's Moon Rabbit ears are used for communication with Moon Rabbits but it's also used to look cute for the women. * Davide is one of The creators of the Multiverse. other one being Sayon. * Davide and Sayon created The Banner, the Admin, Orec, Udoka and more. * Davide and Surime are a BattleCouple. Quote * '"People see me as an evil dictator that gives no damn about his people.... But that's all propaganda... I see my fairies, as my own children... I care about them... Nobody than the fairies has seen me surrounded by them... When they are sad and happy. They are my people, they are my family." '' * ''"The Dominion is not here to break the people, it's here to protect the people." * "I fight the monsters that threaten the people of Gensokyo. The People of Gensokyo fights the one that threatens the monsters." * "This is not the Age of The Banner's Universal Extermination, this is not the Age of Gods and Kings, this is the Age of The Scarlet Dominion." * "I will never forget that memory. When I and Surime were laying under the Cherry Blossoms at a Sakura viewing festival in Gensokyo. Fairies singing songs and playing around with Lancelot. Our happiest moment in our life together." '''' Category:-Alter R.O.T.S- Characters